


Спокойной ночи, Сайлас

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Если бы Кармилла вела новостные выпуски на университетском радио.





	

Дружелюбная местность посреди живописных гор Штирии, где ночи бесконечны и мучительны, а в сумерках лучше не задерживаться в библиотеке.  
Добро пожаловать в университет Сайлас.  
Приветствую вас, слушатели, старые и новые. Особенно новые — и искренне надеюсь, что вы не попадёте в те тридцать процентов новозачисленных студентов, которые спешно отбывают в первую же неделю, порой оставив все свои вещи, и потом пытаются привести сюда полицию, ФБР или местное отделение охотников за привидениями. Что очень грубо с их стороны. Плодотворное взаимовыгодное сотрудничество — вот ради чего мы все здесь собрались, а не ради попыток свалить вашу собственную нерадивость и неорганизованность на сверхъестественные причины. Которых, разумеется, не существует.  
Для начала меня попросили зачитать одно краткое объявление: декан сообщает об открытии новой секции библиотеки, посвящённой оккультным наукам, в левом крыле, чуть дальше отдела антинаучной фантастики. Она напоминает, что вход в новую секцию за оккультными книгами строго запрещён. Вход не за книгами также запрещён. Возможно, вы увидите там среди полок блуждающие книги.  
Не приближайтесь к ним. Не приближайтесь к оккультной секции. Старайтесь не задерживать на ней взгляд, особенно если сумерки уже близко, и всё будет в порядке.  
Теперь новости.  
Летнее Общество вновь заявило о пропаже студентки. Как заявляет вице-президент Общества, Дэнни Лоуренс — ну, знаете, эта квинтэссенция стереотипной современной амазонки — это уже третье исчезновение за последние две недели. Мы же напоминаем, что причин для паники нет. И что все якобы исчезнувшие студенты, как выяснялось вскоре, на самом деле отправлены домой по тем или иным причинам. Кстати, Клуб алхимиков подтверждает, что случаи, когда частицы спинного мозга могут выводиться в ходе совершенно естественных природных процессов наружу и попадать на посторонние предметы вроде кровати или сообщения о выселении в действительности не так уж редки. Декан ещё раз настоятельно просит всех не беспокоиться по этому поводу.  
Но некоторые сомневаются в мудрости решений декана. К примеру, одна из наших новичков сегодня также заявила о своём желании провести собственное независимое расследование. Она утверждает, что она настоящий детектив... что ж, все мы в жизни так или иначе когда-либо смотрели «Веронику Марс».  
Напоминание от кафетерия: студенты с аллергией на коллаген должны в письменной форме известить об этом работников, чтобы глазные яблоки в их ланче заменили на виноград. Ну, или если вы просто не любите глазные яблоки. Извращенцы.  
А теперь о погоде.  
[звучит [The Real Tuesday Weld — The show must go on](https://youtu.be/wUk_qYfTahw)]  
Возвращаясь к псевдоисчезновениям.  
Новенькая с факультета журналистики — которую, как теперь известно, зовут Лора Холлис — устроила университетское собрание. У неё глаза цвета беззвёздной ночи и волосы оттенка свежего кекса.  
Лола Перри, её соседка по этажу, принесла маффины, неплохие, но недосоленные. Она заявила, что у неё по каким-то причинам продолжает исчезать соль — а также сахар, драгоценности и домашние задания по немецкой литературе.  
Что бы это ни было, в этом явно не замешаны кобольды из пещер по соседству с университетом. Не думайте про кобольдов из пещер по соседству с университетом.  
Особенно ты, Перри.  
Лора заявила, что Сайлас, вне всяких сомнений, самое безумное место для получения высшего образования в этом полушарии. Опасное. Жестокое — что, посмею заметить, откровенная клевета. Но мы, его студенты, не виноваты. И что мы заслуживаем лучшего. Видимо, даже Дэнни Лоуренс.  
Она улыбнулась, всё в ней было неидеально, и мне мгновенно захотелось в неё влюбиться.  
Что ж, время покажет, чего мы все заслуживаем, сладкая. Время покажет.  
Таинственные посланники от Университетского Совета наблюдали за собранием со стороны. Я опасаюсь за Лору. Я опасаюсь за Сайлас. Я опасаюсь за всех, кто застрял между своими принципами и здравомыслием. Цитируя Настольную Книгу студента Сайласа, принципиальность — худшее наказание для разумных людей.  
Пользуясь случаем, напоминаю всем новичкам, что, если вы ещё не принимались за свой экземпляр Настольной Книги, то самое время. Помните, семью сотнями страниц в твёрдой обложке можно не только подпирать дверь.  
К сожалению, наше время истекает — как жизненное, так и эфирное. Впереди ещё один приятный осенний вечер, который вы можете употребить с пользой. Или не употребить, и потом, лежа в кровати, сожалеть обо всех упущенных возможностях. Недочитанных книгах. Недописанном эссе. Потерянной любви всей жизни. Пролитой газировке.  
Спокойной ночи, Сайлас. Спокойной ночи, где вы ни были. Спокойной ночи, маленькая принципиальная Лора.  
И легкозабываемых снов.


End file.
